


Bring It On Home To Me

by VelvetSky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: A small collection of drabbles with various pairs all written for the darcyverse darcyland drabble race to the prompt Bring It On Home To Me (song by Sam Cooke)
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Steve/Darcy

**Author's Note:**

> This one is Steve/Darcy

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Steve being nervous was a weird thing.

“Yes, my family will like you, don’t worry. Most of them think you’re a national treasure.” Darcy smiled and pat his shoulder. They’d been sitting in the car parked across from her grandparent’s house for about ten minutes. 

“What happened the last time you brought a guy to something like this?”

“Well, I never have. But my sisters all did and their significant others were all welcomed to the family. My grandmother was practically a fangirl back in the day, so try to relax.” 

“And she won’t think this is weird?”

“No, she already knows and thought it was great. And my family wouldn’t just tell me they were happy if they weren’t. They aren’t like that. So come on.”


	2. Darcy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is Darcy-centric with no pairing

“Bring it!” 

Darcy was sitting in on the bench as the more athletic and competitive people of the Compound played a ‘friendly’ game of softball. It was friendly enough she supposed, but the competition and trash talk were through the roof. It was a good thing they were outside. 

Crack and Steve hit another one out of the property, probably. No one could find the ones he, or Bucky, or Thor hit. And Pietro never had anything but home runs. But he got annoyed when the bases were loaded and he had to wait for the people in front of him to get home. It was a very weird game. And Darcy was kind of fine when Tony said she sucked at it and told her to sit down.


	3. Darcy 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again no pairing Darcy-centric. Vague hints of angst on this one.

Home, that was a weird thing for Darcy. Maybe it always had been. But more so since she learned how narrow the world had been before New Mexico. Her family mostly went about their lives, and still didn’t seem to be that interested in what she was doing. Her sister still ribbed her for not doing anything with her degree and spending years as an intern. There wasn’t much explaining to them though. She didn’t even go home for holidays much anymore cause she didn’t really know what to say anymore. Not that she had much of a home living as a nomad with Jane, but at least she usually felt like she was doing something that meant something to someone there.


	4. Darcy/Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is Darcy/Bucky.

When the Quinjet landed Bucky rushed off and swept her up. “How was it? The first mission?”

“Good, not too tough. Felt nice to help. But I’m glad to be home.” Bucky laid a long lingering kiss on her. 

Darcy’s lips responded on instinct and didn’t pull back until she needed air. “I’m glad you’re home too, and feeling good.” 

“Very good, but very ready to just sink into the couch with you.”

“I like that idea.” Darcy giggled as he nuzzled his nose in her hair. “You’ll have to put me down though.” 

“No I don’t.” He smiled and carried her.


End file.
